This invention relates to a casino table card game, and more particularly, this invention is concerned with a rainbow theme-based card game with easy to understand rules that is played against a casino, and which includes the opportunity for multiple wagering by players on a variety of possible outcomes at each play of the cards.
The gaming industry, and in particular casino type gambling, has become a rapidly expanding business, resulting in the need for attracting new players to sustain revenue streams. New players may be initially drawn to a casino by means of promotional events or other one-time attractions, however, to develop repeat players, the casino must offer games which are interesting, exciting, and most importantly, easy to learn and play.
The games that are traditionally played in casinos vary widely in the complexity of the rules required to play the games and the skill involved in the play. In general, the more interesting and exciting the game, the more skill and personal involvement of the player is required. This tends to discourage novice players from playing some of the more interesting casino games.
One game of chance which is of some interest to new players is roulette. In roulette, a large number of betting positions, including multiple wagering positions, are selected by the players prior to the spin of a wheel. The outcome of each play of the game is based upon the position in the wheel upon which a rolling ball stops. Each position contains a color and number, and any bets placed upon the table corresponding to either the color or number are considered winning hands. The game provides new players with an exciting and interesting theme by allowing them to watch the action of the ball and spinning wheel. Players can try and anticipate the outcome of each play. However, despite having simple rules, roulette includes a large number of wagering positions, and is strictly a game of chance, with each spin of the wheel ending each play.
What would be highly desirable would be a casino card game having the positive attributes of roulette, including an interesting and exciting theme; simple play; numerous possible winning plays, that is playable equally well with a different number of players; and is played against the casino or house. It would also be desirable if the game included fewer bet positions with larger payoffs, a chance for players to win in a progressive jackpot, and allowed for play action to continue through multiple turns.